Link y Zelda Después de la oscuridad
by Luiszzzz
Summary: Si solo escribo Spanish
1. Link y Zelda Después de la Oscuridad

Link y Zelda

"Después de la oscuridad"

Aclaraciones del autor:

Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Nintendo, esta historia está en español y si quieren que sea subida en otro idioma díganlo en los reviews.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cap. 1: La revelación.

Después de derrotar en mal Zelda nombro a Link guardaespaldas oficial de la princesa por lo que link tuvo que mudarse al castillo.

"Princesa hora de cenar" dijo Link a la princesa que se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca del palacio.

"Enseguida voy" dijo mirando sonriente a Link.

Puso un separador en el libro lo cerro y fue al comedor seguida de Link, en el fondo ellos dos se amaban pero no se lo demostraban por temor a que su amor no fuera correspondido, durante la cena se miraban ocasionalmente el uno al otro y cuando sus miradas se encontraban se volteaban rápidamente avergonzados con las mejillas al rojo vivo, ya terminada la cena Zelda quiso caminar por los jardines un rato se sentó en uno de los balcones _**Se ve tan hermosa **_pensaba Link pues ese vestido tan hermoso que siempre llevaba Zelda y a la luz de la luna Link no pudo evitar mirarla con cara de enamorado imaginando como seria si fueran pareja pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Zelda.

"¿Link?" dijo al ver la manera tan dulce en que Link la miraba.

"¿Eh…que?" dijo aun algo distraído.

"¿Que miras?" dijo sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

"Nada" dijo con un leve sonrojo que Zelda noto.

"Crees que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo me miras" dijo escondiendo el fuerte sonrojo que le provocaron decir aquellas palabras.

_**¡¿Qué?! **_Acaso fue tan descuidado como para que Zelda lo notara, bueno aunque ella tampoco hacia mucho por disimular.

"Tú también…no…no te agás" dijo nervioso evitando su mirada y se creó un silencio incómodo.

"Link…."

"Zelda..."

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tu primero….."

"Tu primero….."

"Bueno Zelda…..creo que tú…tú…..tú me gustas" dijo Link nervioso y avergonzado con las mejillas con el rojo a tope pero se clamo al sentir la suave y cálida mano de Zelda sobre la de él.

"Tú también me gustas…Link" dijo igual de nerviosa y eso fue suficiente para que sus corazones se sintieran felices al ser correspondidos y latieran desenfrenadamente, se miraron unos minutos hasta que se hundieron en un dulce y tierno beso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien que les pareció les déjenlo en los reviews y gracias por leer y yo soy LUISZZZZ.

Gracias a QueenRuiz por su ayuda.


	2. Link y Zelda ¿Amigos o algo más?

**Link y Zelda **

**¿Amigos o más que eso?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Después de lo ocurrido Zelda y Link quedaron de verse en el lago Hylia para un picnic "privado" y aunque ninguno pudo pegar un ojo por pensar en lo acontecido la noche tenían energías para verse.

Llegado el picnic estaban nerviosos pues después de lo de anoche no sabían que podría ocurrir, pero el picnic trascurrió normal y platicaron amenamente.

"Zelda" dijo Link algo tímido y nervioso.

"Si" dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba junto a Link.

"Bueno yo quería saber…si tu…me preguntaba si…. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?" dijo tímidamente pero Zelda se lanzó sobre el tirándolos a los dos al suelo en un gran abrazo mientras Zelda gritaba repetidamente "**Si, si, si**".

"Digo….si" dijo algo apenada _**¡¿Por qué grite?! **_Pensó.

Entonces Link se acercó y le dio un largo pero dulce beso "Te amo" dijo mirando los hermosos ojos de Zelda.

"Y yo a ti Link" y se volvieron a besar ahora más intensamente pero igual de dulce.

"Creo que deberíamos acampar ya es muy tarde para volver al castillo" dijo Link mirando el cielo.

"Creo que sería lo mejor… ¡Rayos!" dijo Zelda mientras se golpeaba la frente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Link al ver la reacción de Zelda.

"Solo ay una tienda" dijo reprochándose como si todo fuese su culpa.

"No importa dormiré al aire libre" pero Zelda se lo impidió.

"No el novio de la princesa de Hyrule no debería dormir a la intemperie" dijo en modo de regaño.

"De acuerdo" dijo link resignado al ver que Zelda no aceptaría un No por respuesta.

Al llegar la hora Link se dirigió a la tienda algo nervioso, al abrirla pudo ver a Zelda sentada usando su camisón y aunque la tapaba bien (saben a lo que me refiero) no pudo evitar ruborizarse, se quitó la camisa y se acostó, Zelda al ver que Link se quitara la camisa no pudo evitar sentirse tan extraña bueno era la primera vez que veía un hombre semidesnudo era obvia su reacción, bueno ya llegada la hora de dormir se dieron la espalda y durmieron aunque ellos querían abrazarse, besarse y dormir acurrucado pero eran demasiado tímidos y además apenas eran novios seria impropio.

En la mañana Zelda se despertó primero eh intento levantarse pero algo la detuvo abrió los ojos y vio que estaba recargada en el pecho de Link y ella estaba abrazando al ver como se encontraban no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder pero al ver que dulce se veía Link opto por volver a dormir o esa fue su escusa.

Link despertó al poco rato y al ver a Zelda tan dulcemente acurrucada en el opto por no despertarla y seguir durmiendo aunque no se imaginaba como seria cuando ambos despertaran, pero claro algo tenía que arruinar ese hermosos momento.

"**¡Que está sucediendo!" **dijo el primer ministro enojado al ver tal escena tirando la tienda (quien estaba a cargo del reino hasta que Zelda cumpliera la mayoría de edad en unos 13 meses).

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Que les pareció estaba inspirado bueno díganme creen que debería hacer que el ministro lo acepte o trate de separarlos dígalo en los reviews y mando un saludo a QueenRix y a Cons.


	3. Link y Zelda Si o No

**Link y Zelda**

"**Si o No"**

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta serie y QueenRix me ayudo a describir ciertos aspectos gracias y díganme que preferirían una nueva historia de la leyenda de aang o el origen de los guardianes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**POV Zelda**

Solo escuche el grito del Ministro y salte del susto creo link también y me abrase a Link.

"**¡Guardias!" **oí gritar al ministro cuándo hombres aparecieron y se llevaron a Link de mi lado por otra parte el ministro me ordeno que me vistiera y le siguiera.

Llegando al castillo me dirigí a mi habitación tal como me había ordenado el ministro, como odiaba que me mandara, bueno llegando me encontré con Impa parada con los brazos cruzados mirando amenazante.

"¿Qué hiciste?" me dio tan seria que hasta me sentí mal.

"Yo….bueno…veras" no sabía cómo explicarlo "Que hice mal" dije sentándome en la cama.

"Bueno para empezar te acostaste con tu guardaespaldas" dijo un poco enojada Impa.

"Pero no hicimos nada y aparte él es…**mi novio**." Dije susurrando pero Impa tiene orejas de conejo.

"¿¡Que!?" dijo ya al borde de la desesperación.

**POV Link**

No sabía que había pasado solo me desperté y ya me llevaban en una celda ¡Oh! Y Zelda, creo que nos metimos en un gran problema, como sea me llevaron, llegamos a una especie de sala me senté y vi a Zelda al otro extremo de la sala casi corro hacia ella pero un hombre empezó a hablar.

"Link por el delito cometido esta mañana se te mandara a los calabozos" ¡Que! Porque que hice la verdad ahora si estaba confundido.

"Pero el no hizo nada" oí a Zelda de una forma casi como de niñas regañada.

"¡Acostarse con la princesa no es nada!" oí otra voz oh genial el ministro esto no podía estar peor y por cierto ¡Que! .

"¡Esperen yo no me acosté con nadie!" dije bueno creo que grite es que a por favor.

"Ah sí y porque estaban durmiendo juntos" Cuestiono otro hombre

"No creo que tenga ningún problema si estamos comprometidos" dijo Zelda que dé en shock al igual que los del jurado bueno yo lo escondí opte por seguirle la corriente a Zelda, vi a los hombres del jurado murmurando e intercambiando miradas.

"De acuerdo" dijo otro hombre "Están liberados los cargos pero la próxima vez se les solicitara previo aviso o se les prohibirán las salidas" la verdad no sonaba mal, pero me di cuenta que Zelda caminaba bueno corría hacia mí, yo hice lo mismo y le di un gran abrazo y olí su pelo a como amaba como olía.

**POV Zelda**

[Desde aquí QueenRix]

Hay que feliz me sentía, bueno más o menos no llevábamos ni 72hrs de novios y ya estábamos comprometidos, bueno aun así lo amaba como nunca eh amado a alguien.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto gracias a QueenRix se que no fue mucho pero ella me seguirá ayudando.


	4. Link y Zelda Visita a Ordon

**Link y Zelda**

"**Visita a Ordon"**

Hola bueno aquí les dejo mi siguiente fanfic de esta historia si quieren visitar mi otra historia está en mi perfil es de avatar la leyenda de aang, bueno si quieren dar review se los agradecería mucho y aquí les dejo la siguiente parte.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Link y Zelda estaban muy felices por bueno ya estar "comprometidos", aunque link ya tenía un plan.

Link: Oye Zelda necesito ir a mi pueblo ya sabes a Ordon, creo que volveré en unos días. Dijo rascándose la cabeza algo apenada la verdad no la quería dejar sola.

Zelda: ¿Te vas a ir? Dijo muy triste no quería alejarse link. ¿No puedo ir contigo? Dijo abrazando a Link al borde del llanto no quería separarse de le, bueno la verdad estaba sensible en ese momento.

Link: Claro porque no. Dijo abrazando a Zelda. Me encantaría que vinieras y tal vez darles la noticia a mis abuelos. Dijo mirando a Zelda.

Zelda: ¡Sí! al fin conoceré a tus abuelos. Dijo Zelda emocionada.

Link rio en lo bajo Zelda había reaccionado muy gracioso, ellos fueron a pedirle permiso al primer ministro y el accedió solo si Impa los acompañaba y ellos accedieron.

Link y Zelda fueron a los establos seguidos por Impa link llamo a Epona, Link ayudo a Zelda a subir y ella se abrazó a él salieron del palacio, seguidos de cerca por Impa, al llegar al pueblo se dirigieron a la casa de los abuelos de Link.

Abril: Link volviste. Zelda solo pudo ver como una pequeña niña corría hacia link casi llorando.

Link: Abril. Grito link y abrazo a la niña. Quien es la mejor hermanita. Dijo link abrazando aún más a la niña.

Abril: Oye yo también te extrañe pero me asfixias. Dijo la niña tratando de soltar su aguare de Link, él se disculpó y miro a Zelda.

Abril: ¿Link quién es? Dijo al ver a la extraña chica sobre Epona.

Link: pues veras ella….es…mi….bueno…estamos comprometidos. Dijo rascándose la nuca, la verdad era algo extraño hablar de eso con su hermana, Abril abrió sus ojos como platos y salto de la emoción, ah cuanto había esperado ese momento por fin su hermano consiguió a alguien.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno que les pareció no olviden dar review nos vemos chao chao y lamento haber tardado pero ocurrieron dificultades bueno hasta luego.


End file.
